Isabella's Cold
by Redi Chalyn
Summary: Isabella's caught a cold and Zevran can't deny he's aroused by her sneezes. Definite sexual overtones (it's Isabella and Zevran). Oneshot but may be expanded later.


_**Author's Note: Another sneeze fic because I'm in the mood and all my loyal, most noble followers have been waiting patiently for my usual dosage! Oneshot, but I may consider adding on to it later.**_

Isabella sat at a table in the Hanged Man, nursing a cup of whiskey. Hawke had given her a couple days to rest up after their last adventure together where she'd been nearly killed by an ambush. She'd recovered fully that night, having made a visit to Anders's clinic for healing then a bed for...healing. Now, however, she found herself grateful for the time off. Just as she was musing about the chance to observe the drunken patrons of this *fine* establishment she felt the now familiar yet no less unwelcome tickle in her nose. Her breath hitched and her body jerked forward as she sneezed. "Balls..." she muttered.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You seem awfully pale, my dear."

Isabella smirked as she heard the voice behind her, knowing only one person who could sneak up on her even without hearing the thick Antivan accent. "Well if it isn't Zevran." She laughed, gesturing to the unoccupied seat in front of her. "Did the Crows finally give up hunting for you here?"

Zevran sat down and laughed. "Ah, it seems they have decided to regroup after their last attempt. My thanks again, my dear."

Isabella waved off his thanks. "You thanked me enough that day. And Hawke as well, the way I remember it."

Zevran laughed and took the cup offered him by the barmaid. He examined its contents, a look of distaste crossing his face at the smell. "Your taste in liquor has changed drastically, my dear, from when we once knew each other." When he didn't get an immediate quip, he looked up at Isabella, whose breath was hitching as another sneeze threatened. It passed, if only for a moment, then she lurched forward as it ripped through her nose. "You seem to have caught a chill, my dear. Tsk tsk, so sad."

"This is your damned fault. Whose idea was it to have sex in the rain?"

Zevran smirked, crossing his arms. "I believe it was yours, yes?"

"Oh, right it was wasn't it?" Isabella chuckled. "It was fun though."

Zevran laughed. "Ah yes, it had been a long time since you and I enjoyed one another's company. I'd almost forgotten that your love of rope almost equals mine."

Isabella shook her head. "That's not possible, and you know it." She finished her drink, shaking her head hard as the after taste hit her. "So what are you still doing here?"

Zevran swirled his drink around in the cup, staring into it. "I have some business to attend to, friends to see."

"You? Friends?" Isabella laughed. "Friendship requires trust, and neither of us have been known for that quality."

Zevran looked up at her, smirking. "Ah yes, but I'd say you trust some a fair bit more than you once did, my dear."

Isabella half shrugged. "Good point." She sniffed, another sneeze threatening to overwhelm her senses. Her eyes started to water and her breath came in short spasms, but it didn't come. She exhaled, shaking her head and rubbing her nose as a barmaid refilled her drink. "You said you needed to see some people. Who-who..." she pressed a finger under her nose, her eyes closing as the sneeze returned with a vengeance. Again, however, it disappeared before escaping, earning a disgruntled sigh from Isabella. "Who did you intend to visit?"

Zevran laughed, having watched her with a sort of arousal. "Namely a few contacts, but at the moment tis you I am here to see my dear. I must say, the firelight does dance upon your skin."

Isabella chuckled, taking a drink. "You tease. Did you just come to flatter me or-or are we..." She pressed her finger under her nose, her teeth clenched as the sneeze rushed forth unexpected. The tickle remained, however, but it wasn't quite as bad. "Or are we going to-to ha-haf-haaa-" she jerked forward as she attempted to stifle a string of sneezes, her ears popping as a tear ran down her cheek. Finally it seemed over and she rubbed her nose, groaning softly.

Zevran laughed, unable to deny even to himself that he was aroused by this turn of events. "Never let it be said I would turn you down, my dear." He stood, joined by the pirate herself, and they went to find a cozy nook.


End file.
